


Holding On For Dear Life

by carolej126



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: 2003Snapshot of a perilous moment.





	Holding On For Dear Life

His fingers desperately clinging for purchase on the cement ledge, Hutch took a shuddering breath.

"Give me your hand!" commanded a frantic voice from above.

"F-fall."

"No, you won't," Starsky promised. "I won't let you. Trust me."

"Do trust you," Hutch gasped. Pulling himself up, inch by inch, his trembling muscles screamed in agony as he fought to reach Starsky's outstretched hand, and... succeeded.

With a grunt, Starsky lifted his partner up and over the edge, then, sighing in relief, he pulled Hutch close, resting his chin on the blond's sweat-soaked hair. "You're safe now, babe, you're safe," he whispered.


End file.
